


Blue Day

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, They watch Breakfast at Tiffany’s together, domestic markhyuck, established markhyuck, lazy day, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: Mark always took care of the younger boy, like it was his duty. It puzzled Donghyuck as to why he enjoyed doting on him so much. But, that was just the way Mark was and today was no exception.





	Blue Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually wrote this a while ago but i never posted it. I decided why not so I hope Markhyuck enthusiasts enjoy this little oneshot

“What colour is it today?”

 

Mark tilted his head ever so slightly as he peered down at the younger boy. His eyes were soft, brimming with concern. That’s what his eyes always looked like when he looked at Donghyuck. Donghyuck blinked back, dusting his thick hair out of his vision.

 

“Hmmm,” he pondered, watching the gentle curve of Mark’s lips. His heart felt heavier than usual and his eyelids seemed to drift shut at their own accord.

 

“Blue. It’s a blue day.”

 

At that, Mark smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth slightly. A couple of years ago, Mark and Donghyuck had made up a colour system to tell each other how they were feeling. They figured that talking in colours was a little bit easier than talking in emotions. Green is “over-the-moon jumping for joy”, yellow is happy, orange is “doing just fine”, red is critical and, of course, blue is “down in the dumps”.

 

That is why the boy that lay on the couch was understandably offended when he responded to his heavy heart with a cheeky smile. Donghyuck pouted, shifting his gaze away from Mark in irritation.

 

“Why are you smiling? It’s not funny.” he whined in a way that Mark found just too cute.

 

“Because,” Mark leaned closer, his hands resting on the arm of the sofa.

 

“I know exactly how to fix a blue day.”

 

He giggled and then spun away, gesturing for Hyuck to wait there, lying in a classic depression slump on the couch with his legs akimbo. Donghyuck played along, he’d learnt it was easier not to question Mark’s ideas.

 

Mark always took care of the younger boy, like it was his duty. It puzzled Donghyuck as to why he enjoyed doting on him so much. But, that was just the way Mark was and today was no exception.

 

One of his favourite things to do, other than looking after Donghyuck, was reading the heart warming stories of rescue dogs on facebook. He would scroll for hours, sighing softly at the incredible stories, mumbling about how his faith in humanity was restored. Donghyuck would tease him if he spotted a single tear escaping his eye and he’d swat him away, insisting that big boys don’t cry.

 

Often times Donghyuck wouldwonder if he was Mark’s rescue dog. Maybe he was just charity work. Donghyuck swore, sometimes he looked at him like he wasa wounded puppy. He holds the smaller boy like he’s made of glass and he talks to him so gently, as if he’s afraid that he’ll burst out crying at any moment.

 

Of course, Donghyuck was infinitelygrateful to Mark. In him, he found a home and his entire presence felt like the sun engulfing him. Donghyuck didn’t understand why Mark always called him fullsun. It seemed to him that it was the other way around.

Despite the endless love he received, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel like an immense burden. Some days, especially days like these, he felt like an anchor, weighing Mark down. He was holding him back. Mark deserved to soar but Donghyuck’s never ending run of blue days lingered, dragging him to below sea level.

 

This guilt that gripped at the younger’s stomach was the reason his day was painted blue and he wasn’t sure Mark was going to be able to remedy it.

 

Nevertheless, an enthusiastic Mark came bounding back into the room a few minutes later, his arms overflowing in blankets and pillows and a DVD case clenched between his teeth.

 

Hyuck found himself giggling at this sight. He appeared to almost be drowning, engulfed by a sea of feathers and cotton and Donghyuck found it endearing.

 

Mark leapt forward onto the couch, smotheringand nearly crushing the other boy in doing so. Donghyuck’s limbs flailed about cartoonishly in shock as he tried to shift the older boy.

 

“Mark!” he groaned as he felt the vibrations of the other’s small giggles through the layers of blankets.

 

“You’re smushing me!” Donghyuck complained half heartedly as Mark finally surrendered and rolled off , finally reappearing after wrestling his way out of the pile. His hair was tossled and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. Donghyuck felt his heart summersault in his chest. Mark held out the DVD case with a grin, waiting for an enamoured Donghyuck to study it.

 

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s!” he gasped, as his eyes widened in genuine excitement. His lips crept into a perfect heart-shaped smile and it was Mark’s heart’s turn to skip a beat.

 

Mark smirked knowingly, his plan to cheer Donghuck up falling into place.

 

“You don’t have to pretend to be surprised, Duckie. I know it’s your favourite, we’ve watched it millions of times.”

 

At this, Donghyuck’s throat tightened slightly. Maybe Mark hated Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Maybe watching it was like a chore to him. He tried to push these thoughts aside, a smile still present on his face, and focused on the small television.

 

Mark slid off the couch in a slug-like manner, creeping towards the DVD player. Donghyuck smirked at the way his sweatpants hung low on his hips, exposing his spongebob underwear.

 

“I hope you’re not staring at my magnificent ass,” Mark teased, causing the other to jump slightly from where he was sitting on the couch. How did he know? Donghyuck swore Mark was telepathic. Maybe it was a Canadian thing.

 

The two boys watched in a comfortable silence, as they always did. These movie days had become a regular occurrence regularly and it made Donghyuck feel guilty that they weren’t going out so often. Mark didn’t seem to mind.

 

The older boy’s chin rested atop Donghyuck’s head, his soft hair tickling his neck slightly. Donghyuck could feel the muffled beating of Mark’s heart in his spine as they lay there, perfectly fit together like a puzzle.

 

They lay, breathing almost in perfect synchronisation as the minutes ticked by. Donghyuck felt the blue begin to lift from his chest, slowly, up until the last scene of the movie. Mark gripped at him a little more tightly, knowing that, despite the uncountable amount of times that he had seen this movie, Donghyuck always cried at the end. hmmm 

 

The younger’s eyes began to glaze with tears as the main character, Holly, ran through the rain, in search of her cat. She seemed so distraught, so racked with guilt. This scene never failed to break his heart.

 

Slowly, he felt his chest begin to tighten and Donghyuck trembled in Mark’s grasp. The older responded by stroking his arm gently but he whimpered, his soft shaky breaths quickly evolving into sobs.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. Shh, it’s okay. You know she finds the cat,” Mark whispered into his hair with a slight chuckle but Donghyuck was strangely inconsolable.

 

His entire body shook and he squeezed his eyes shut. Donghyuck really felt like a snivelling baby but for some reason, hecouldn’t seem to control himself. This day was extra blue, he thought.

 

“Hey, come on. What’s the matter?” Mark shifted himself up onto his elbows, obviously confused. Donghyuck always cried at this part, and he knew that, but never like this.

 

“I-it’s just like us,” Hyuck eventually choked between sobs.

 

Mark hummed, leaning over the tearful boy, with his eyebrows cocked playfully.

 

“Oh, you think we’re like Holly and Paul? Isn’t that romantic?”

 

Donghyuck shook his head as tears continued to fall.

 

“N-no. I’m the cat!” he burst out, wailing childishly.

 

Mark giggled in response.

“You’re the cat?”

 

The younger nodded very matter-of-factly as he turned to face him, his posture regained somewhat, but his bottom lip still trembling.

 

“Yeah,” he sniffled “You took me in, just like Holly. And you look after me and treat me well because you feel sorry for me a-and I’m a real burden on you. And one day, you-you’ll throw me out of the cab into to rain, right?”

 

Mark watched the younger as he rambled, tilting his head as he listened to him spew utter nonsense. Once Donghyuck had finished, panting lightly for breath, he didn’t say a word. He studied him carefully, taking care to note the sincerity dripping from his wet eyes. Then, Mark pulled him into a tight, warm hug. His hugs were always strong, they felt like home.

 

“Is this why you’re blue?” he eventually breathed into Donghyuck’s ear. He nodded and Mark peeled away, training his gaze on the other.

 

“You’re not the cat. You’re not a burden, okay?”

He was firm but the younger boy was still visibly unconvinced.

 

“Hyuck, you’re the reason my days are green. You’re my light and if I get to brighten up your dark days, then that is my honour. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I would run through an eternal alleyway in the rain searching for you.” 

 

His words dripped off his tongue like sweet honey, each syllable a comfort. Donghyuck relaxed his shoulders slightly and wiped at his salty cheeks.

 

“Mark..” he began but found that he didn’t know what to say.

 

Mark was used to the younger boy being at a loss for words and only smiled at this. With a soft thumb sweeping across Donghyuck’s cheek he whispered,

“What colour is it?”

 

Donghyuck looked down at his fidgeting hands for a while, eyebrows knit together as he ran through a rainbow of emotions in his mind.

“It’s a new one. Pink.”

 

Mark’s eyes sparkled curiously.

“Oh, and what’s pink?” he quizzed, a grin tugging slightlyat the corner of his lips.

 

“Pink,” Donghuck began,

“Pink is for absolutely, completely and utterly head-over-heels in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> follow me on twitter and tell me my writing sucks @moonstrony


End file.
